And That's All That Matters
by asylum regular
Summary: Fighting, it was all they seemed capable of doing anymore… It had fallen in such a way that he could still see the words that mocked him "happy anniversary"… Don't leave me alone, with the stranger that I don't know… Stay and help me glue the broken pieces of us back together. Second installment to the Reasons family.


**After a very nice comment from a reader (THExCAGELING) I have decided to make a chapter 2, it's somewhat of a continuation to **_**Reasons **_**though**__**you don't need to need reasons to read this. I may do a few more installments to the **_**Reasons **_**family. **

**NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A FEW YEARS AFTER **_**REASONS**_** AND THERE WILL BE TIME GAPS IN TIME BETWEEN THE INSTALLMENTS!**

**Words: 914**

Regular**: **Naruto's POV

_Italics: Sasuke's POV_

**Bold: Both POV**

Underlined: Naruto Flashback POV

_Underlined Italics: Sasuke flashback POV_

_:~*Story start*~:_

Fighting, it was all they seemed capable of doing anymore. Their shared house was always quiet; the only noises the slamming of doors and yelling. The silence burned him after every fight, after every mean word said. He sat alone in the master bedroom that Sasuke had abandoned and cried silently, his sobs would not break this silence and they would never bridge the gap between them.

_He sat in the guest bedroom, brooding in quiet. He missed the blonde idiot more than he had thought humanly possible. He knew that Naruto was probably crying in their bedroom but he couldn't bring himself to go to him. He had no right, not after what he had done to him. He didn't deserve to be the one to wipe away the tears from those big blue eyes._

He opened the door excitedly; he had gotten off work early today and was looking forward to seeing his teme earlier than planned. Today was a special day after all, the raven haired C.E.O. had taken the day off work for this. But what he saw paralyzed him. Lying, on the couch that he and Sasuke had bought together, was no other than the pinkette that had followed Sasuke around and the raven haired male himself. There would have been nothing wrong with this if it wasn't for the lack of clothes and position… or rather positions. The cake he had been holding dropped from his hands, splattering the wooden floors with frosting in a gooey mess. It had fallen in such a way that he could still see the words that mocked him "happy anniversary".

_He instantly looked up after hearing the clatter of something hitting the floor. "Naruto? Y- You're not supposed to be home yet" he muttered disentangling himself from Sakura. He knew better than to try and make up an excuse, it would most likely only make the situation worse. Instead he slowly approached the shocked blonde. Hopefully, he would be given a chance to explain. But he could already see that chance would never come. The look in Naruto's eyes was utterly heartbroken; it was then that he realized just how much of an idiot he had been. He had had it all, a great job and an even greater partner. He had put all that on the line the moment he started cheating on Naruto, he had thought he wouldn't get caught. But there was no escaping this, there was no chance of redemption right now, maybe not ever._

He dashed past the approaching raven and sprinted up the stairs, into their bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, locking it as he slumped against the dark purple walls. He ignored the shuffling from downstairs, the sound of something being broken, and the pounding on the door behind him. He stared silently at the wedding ring on his finger for a few seconds, twisting it slowly. He remained there, twisting the simple band on his finger, for the rest of the evening. 

_He pushed himself off the bed and strode to the door, twisting it open. He went down the hall and stopped in front of the oak door that lead to their bedroom, pausing only slightly he opened the door and walked in. Letting the door swing closed behind him, he knelt next to the small blonde figure that stubbornly faced away from him. Gently picking Naruto up he laid him on the bed and climbed in soon after, wrapping his arms around the trembling figure. "Just for tonight, please let me hold you" he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He hadn't had a decent nights rest since that day. He probably looked like crap, well he felt like crap too so he guessed it didn't matter._

He gave a slow nod and listened to the relieved sigh that Sasuke gave. He snuggled closer to Sasuke's protective warmth, though he knew that when the sun rose the momentary true would be broken. By the time he woke up, his teme would be gone from their bed and Sasuke would sleep in the guest room. He cherished the few hours he would have with his Sasuke, and not the stranger he knew nothing about. He slipped into sleep thinking that maybe, maybe they would still be like this in the morning. Too bad that would never happen… right?

*The next day*

_He woke to the sun hitting his face, when he opened his eyes all he saw was gold. He clutched Naruto tighter for a few moments before beginning to remove his arms from the still sleeping figure._

"Don't leave." He said quietly, those few words meaning more than leaving the bed. Don't leave me alone, with the stranger that I don't know. Don't leave the broken pieces of us, we can fix this.

"… _I won't leave" he sighed blissfully, he knew that he was nowhere near forgiven and that he would have lots of groveling and bribing with ramen before they were anywhere near what they had used to be. But he didn't care, he had a chance to fix this and he would take it. _

There were so many things that could go wrong:

_Naruto might never fully forgive him._

Sasuke could start cheating on him again.

_He could lose the dobe's trust forever._

They might never be able to fully bridge the gap between them.

_But you are mine._

But I am yours.

**And that's all that matters.**


End file.
